


欠下债总是要还的（4、5）

by fluid



Category: Slamacow Minecraft Animations (Web Series)
Genre: H/3, M/M, Minecraft
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluid/pseuds/fluid
Summary: 终于可以了(:з」∠)_这对英语差的要命的我来说…就是一种折磨





	欠下债总是要还的（4、5）

**Author's Note:**

> 终于可以了(:з」∠)_  
> 这对英语差的要命的我来说…  
> 就是一种折磨

当Herobrine曲腿盘坐在Entity身后，微微皱眉，颇为别扭的瞪着看好戏的Null时,Null望着自家王的表情愉悦地吹了声口哨，转身关上了门,将Herobrine的吼声阻隔在木门内。

而Entity侧身坐在Herobrine腿上，无意识的歪头靠在他怀里哼哼，一只手紧紧捻着Herobrine的袖口，点点血迹从沾满尘灰的白袍中渗出，Herobrine皱眉三两下扒掉碍事的长袍，里面是同样的白色棉制卫衣、修身白色长裤和白色羊毛袜，“你这么喜欢白色的？”Herobrine挑挑眉将上衣扒下丢在一旁，Entity的身材可以称得上纤细，可以透过苍白的皮肤隐隐看到青色的血管与未愈合的伤口狰狞的盘踞在皮肤上，被一道雷击的树状疤痕贯穿。Herobrine闭上眼睛长叹一口气，将自己手与怀中人的手紧紧相扣，修长苍白十指相互纠缠却又不肯松开。

似是感到暖意，Entity又向Herobrine臂弯中缩了缩，Herobrine低头撩开Entity额前凌乱的银白色发丝，温热的呼吸喷洒在Entity银白的睫毛上，怀中人又不满的嘟囔起来，而Herobrine眼中却只剩下那微张的嘴唇，“你用这张嘴说过多少我的坏话”Herobrine这么想着，俯身狠狠吻了上去，白色的雷电从两人紧握的指缝间渗出，Entity的伤口以肉眼可见的速度开始愈合，连同那道树状的伤口一起消失不见。

Herobrine小心翼翼分开Entity紧闭的牙关，勾起他的舌头缠绕在一起，腾出一只手轻轻抚上Entity光洁的肌肤，有些玩味的停留在胸前嫩粉的两点轻轻揉捏、摩挲着，将怀中人的呻吟尽数吞入唇齿间，直到Entity的面颊泛上一层淡淡的浅粉色，他才恋恋不舍的松开Entity，暧昧的银丝纠缠在两人的唇齿间。Herobrine的手指一路向下，褪去碍眼的长裤，又是同样的白色平角胖次。Herobrine略显无奈的勾起嘴角，指尖勾住胖次向下轻轻一扯，挺立的分身迫不及待的挣脱缚束，在空气中微微抖动。 “这么敏感的吗…我可…还没作什么呢”Herobrine看向怀中人安静的睡颜，没有醒来时的争锋相对、大打出手，昏迷的Entity乖巧半蜷着身子靠在自己在怀中低声呻吟，纤长的睫毛微微抖动，Herobrine埋头在Entity秀丽的锁骨上轻轻啃咬着，留下自己的印记，“我到是宁愿你没有醒着。”

Herobrine握住Entity的分身上下套弄，唇瓣蹭过Entity肿胀挺立的乳尖，“…嗯……呜…”怀中人死死抓住Herobrine与之紧扣的手，轻轻战栗着，不过一会分身便喷涌出一股浊白，滴滴答答的落在床单上，Entity的声音突然从耳边传来“你…呜…你在干什么……”

“哦？这么快就醒了”Herobrine抬起头，一脸戏谑晃晃手指，看着无力蜷缩在自己怀中Entity，蓦地含住Entity小巧的耳垂，怀中人颤抖着呜咽起来，“是你这具身体太敏感了”。“Her…Herobrine你混…呜额…嗯……你干什么！”Herobrine将粘着白浊的手指插进怀中人微张的唇瓣中搅动，津液从半张的嘴角滑下，两具身体紧紧贴合着，Entity几乎能感受到对方随呼吸而起伏的胸膛滑蹭过自己肿胀挺立的乳尖。 “我不是…应该死了吗，那……这是”Entity怔怔地盯着头顶简陋的石壁，一切都是那么的梦幻，但拂过自己身体那只骨节分明的手和跳动的心脏却真实的可怕。

似是觉察Entity的出神，Herobrine猛的抽出手指抵在了Entity的后穴，粉红的穴肉随着Entity的呼吸而微微收缩，分泌出的粘稠液体沾湿了一小块深蓝色的薄被，Herobrine将手指缓缓伸入，Entity回过神猛的一抖，惊叫被呻吟声吞噬，一股微弱的白色雷电顺着侵入后穴的手指流过，精准的击在一点，酥麻的快感顺着脊椎攀上。 Entity觉得自己连一个完整的单词都拼不出来了，只能大口喘息着趴在Herobrine的怀里，死死抠住他的手臂，感受他的吻细密温柔的落在自己的皮肤上，而手指却在身后粗暴的律动着“不…不能这样Herobrine……Herobrine……”Entity带着哭腔望向埋首在自己身上Herobrine，红眸中闪过一抺狡黠的光，在Herobrine毫无防备抬头时猛的抬起手想要召唤出火球，但挥出的掌心却闪过一道白色的雷电。

Herobrine侧身轻易的躲过Entity的攻击，眸中滑过一丝错愕，用空闲的那只手轻而易举的扣住了Entity僵在半空的手，接着将雷电具象化成一条绳索，将Entity牢牢绑在了床上“看来是我太小看你了啊，Entity”


End file.
